Display panels have been widely applied at present to a handset, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) and other portable electronic products, e.g., a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED), a Low Temperature Poly-Silicon (LTPS) display, a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), etc. In recent years, display devices with a superior display effect and a better visual effect have become increasingly favored due to their competition for the market.
A display panel consists of a plurality of pixels, and in order to enable each single pixel to display various colors, the single pixel 101 which is a color pixel is divided into three smaller sub-pixels 102 in red, green and blue in a pixel structure as illustrated in FIG. 1. That is, the three sub-pixels are integrated together. In order to display different colors, the three sub-pixels 102 emit light respectively at different luminances and are visually mixed into a desirable color due to a very small size of the three sub-pixels 102. In the existing display panel, a pixel is equally divided into three sub-pixels, each of which is assigned with a different color, thus resulting in a color pixel.
As the display panel needs to display a picture better, the Pixel Per Inch (PPI) thereof has to be constantly improved accordingly, thus greatly lowering the transmittance of the display panel. Moreover a larger number of data lines and scanning lines required for the display panel with the high pixel per inch may come with a higher cost thereof.